


Sexual Attention

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elijah discovers that men find him sexually desirable, he can't stop himself from doing things to invite their attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during principal filming in New Zealand. Elijah has just turned eighteen.

Elijah's used to sexual attention from women. Grandmotherly types pinching his cheeks. Pre-teens giggling over **Tiger Beat**. Middle-aged housewives lusting after his bedroom eyes. Sexual attention from men is new.

It begins soon after he arrives. Casual touches. Lingering looks. Discreet glances at his crotch. He enjoys it so much he encourages them. Wearing jeans with holes in the crotch. Sitting with legs splayed open. Dancing seductively in clubs. He can't resist.

Men have a name for women who act like that. _Cock tease_. Elijah wonders if men here have ever called him that. Just imagining it makes him shiver.


End file.
